Conserva La Castidad
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Tezuka no sólo era una doncella de clase baja, era una doncella de clase baja muy codiciada.


**Título:** Conserva la castidad

**Resumen:** Tezuka no sólo era una doncella de clase baja, era una doncella de clase baja muy codiciada.

**Advertencias:** shonen-ai

**Parejas:** Tezuka/todos, y solo hints.

**Nota de autora:** UA (Universo Alterno)

Tezuka Kunimitsu sabía muy bien que pocas cosas apagaban el lívido de un hombre, y el sexo de la persona deseada, bien podía no ser una de ellas. Podía provenir de una familia de modestos recursos, pero había sido instruido con elevados valores morales. Por lo que no planeaba irse con el primero que le dijese un par de palabras bonitas y le ofreciese su compañía.

Porque pese a que él era un hombre, actuaba y se vestía como uno; las proposiciones indecorosas le llegaban a la puerta, literalmente, por parte de otros hombres. Incomprensible.

Sus mejores "pretendientes", eran nada más y nada menos que los cuatro príncipes del reino. Hijos adoptivos del Rey Sasaki. Keigo, el preferido para regir la corona real. Genichirou, el más correcto y afín con su personalidad. Ryoma, el más propenso a morir antes de tiempo por su carácter y forma destemplada de ser. Y Syusuke, un violador potencial.

Keigo se empeñaba en decorar la entrada de su casa con pétalos de rosa, que luego él tenía que barrer. Insistía en componer poemas y canciones sobre su belleza, una que según él, opacaba el fulgor de la luna llena. El problema con eso, es que probaba su teoría, viniendo todas las noches de luna llena. Por alguna razón, Tezuka se sentía poco atraído a las canciones de amor entonadas a media noche.

Pero no podía ser Keigo si no le diese una lista del porque debía aceptarlo cómo su caballero de brillante armadura, en vez de a sus "incompetentes" hermanos. Los perfumes, las ropas y regalos varios acompañaban la lectura de sus atributos.

Era agradable, porque no mentía en nada de lo que decía –aunque Kunimitsu dudaba seriamente de todas las virtudes que según Keigo, él poseía-, pero su ego era digno de una canción.

Genichirou era el más correcto. De hecho, si no fuese por algunos detalles y palabras, Tezuka ni pensaría que alguien de su posición estuviese interesado en él. Siempre se lo encontraba en lugares donde gustaba de ir: el campo, el río y las montañas. Sus charlas eran cortas, pero agradables. Era el único con quién se permitía bajar la guardia, un poco.

Pero Genichirou tenía una faceta muy desagradable, y era lo estricto que podía llegar a ser.

Tezuka lo había comprobado una vez, cuando un hombre, influido por el vino, trató de arrinconarlo e incluso llego a meter su mano bajo su Yukata. Le costó mil ruegos convencer a Genichirou de no despacharlo con el arma que siempre portaba, sin embargo, el pobre sujeto recibió bastantes azotes en la plaza pública, pese a la oposición de Kunimitsu.

Tezuka prefería pensar que eso había sido una muestra de extremo apego por las normas morales a una muestra de celos.

Syusuke era quién le daba más miedo. Porque aparecía en cualquier lugar donde Tezuka creía estar a salvo. Desde detrás del cesto de frutas que tomaba en el mercado –dándole un susto de muerte-, hasta dentro de su baño. Era el único ajeno a su familia que lo había visto desnudo. También el único que lo había hecho correr y sentirse dolorosamente excitado.

Ryoma, era sencillamente especial. Era el último en cuanto a la línea heredera y adoptiva, el mas joven de hecho, incluso era menor que el. Pero el chico se daba la tarea de acosarlo sin tregua y con total descaro.

Keigo actuaba con estilo, Genichirou era parecido a él, y Fuji era retorcido. Ryoma era como un "ninguno de los anteriores". Era el único que podía presumir que él –Tezuka- lo llamaba por su nombre, sin títulos de por medio. Y es que se lo había ganado, por producirle tan grande sensación de irrespeto. Siempre preguntando cosas cómo "¿Cuándo les vas a decir que me prefieres a mí?", "¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?" y la mejor de todas: "¿Eres virgen aun?". Tezuka pensaba que Syusuke había alterado seriamente el desarrollo de ese chico.

Todo marchaba bien, dentro de lo que podía ser posible, siempre y cuando no se diera la fatalidad de que todos intentasen estar con Tezuka al mismo tiempo. En esos incómodos episodios, competían por llamar la atención del cortejado, cada uno a su manera.

Lo peor ocurría cuando parecían ponerse de acuerdo y trataban de hacerlo sentirse atraídos hacia… ¿los cuatro en general?. En momentos como ese, Tezuka agradecía internamente a su familia por ordenarle andar siempre con su cinturón de castidad.

**Fin **

Esto salio a base de este comentario hecho por Marui_hell:** "…**_**fics donde ponen a Tezuka como si hubiera tenido un cinturon de castidad permanente y se lo quitaran derrepente**__. __**Puro caos."**_

**Y es que no pude resistirme xD **


End file.
